cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance
I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the nations of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) and govern the parameters of their interaction. The MCXA is an alliance which embraces and promotes world peace, freedom and prosperity for all. The MCXA recognizes that in order to uphold these principles, for not only the MCXA, but also for their allies, the use of diplomacy, financial aid, trade sanctions, military force, or any other means, to be determined at an appropriate time, may be required to preserve the peace and freedom it seeks. The MCXA respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. II. Membership A. Requirements The ability to apply for membership in the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance is open to all members of the Cyber Nations community. There is no mandatory color for being accepted into the MCXA, but the MCXA supports the blue team and a change to blue team is encouraged. This alliance reserves the right to deny applications, and meeting only the aforementioned requirements is no guarantee of admission to the alliance. B. Applications # All applications to the MCXA will be handled by the Minster of the Interior (or their designee) under the direction of the High Council, who may accept, reject, or refer any applications to the High Council for consideration. # Applications will be submitted in a manner prescribed by Minster of the Interior (or their designee) under the direction of the High Council, and must include such information as they require. C. Expulsion Any member may be expelled or otherwise punished, upon trial and conviction by the Court, for reasons including, but not limited to: # Declarations of war on an MCXA member or ally # Unauthorized declarations of war on any nation # Membership in another alliance # Forwarding information to other alliances # Disobeying the lawful order of a superior, or the Court # Actions unbecoming of an MCXA member * Members of the government, at any level, who are before the Court on threat of expulsion shall, at the discretion of the Chief Justice, have their governmental duties, privileges, and powers suspended during the proceedings. III. Government A. High Council The High Council shall consist of the Chancellor and six other members elected by the General Assembly. It can issue binding rulings on any matter pertaining to the MCXA. The High Council retains the sole authority to: # Approve decisions to declare war. # Issue legislative bylaws as described below. # Approve all treaties with foreign alliances. # Permit the Deputy Chancellor to act as Chancellor, through unanimous decision, when the Chancellor is absent for more than 48 hours. # Appoint a Chief Election Officer, and any number of Deputy Election Officers as they deem necessary. # Wield any other powers necessary and proper for the functioning of the alliance. Term of office: High Councillors, with the exception of the Chancellor, shall serve two-month terms as elected by the General Assembly. In case of vacancy, the High Council may appoint a replacement for the remainder of the term. Freedom of Information: Upon the release of a High Council decision to the General Assembly, the High Council member posting the announcement of the decision must release a list of each individual High Council member's vote or non vote on that decision to the General Assembly as well. In addition upon the release of a call for military action, be it against an individual or alliance as a whole, a set of reasons must be provided so long as it bares no threat to the safety of MCXA. Bylaws: The High Council shall, with approval from a majority of the Council, codify rules and procedures for carrying out its duties, conducting business within the Council, and operating the ministries and other government arms. These rules shall be published in the document "Bylaws of the MCXA", which shall be made available to MCXA's membership for reference, comments and critiques. Eternal Zero-Infrastructure Policy: The MCXA recognizes each player's nation is unique regardless of past actions by the same player under other nation names. MCXA will not attack, or otherwise punish, any nation based on the actions of a previous nation controlled by the same player. However the MCXA does reserve the right to refuse membership to players who have previously wronged us. B. Chancellor The Chancellor is in charge of overseeing the everyday affairs of the alliance, heading the government, and representing the alliance in international affairs. Their duty is the protection and advancement of the alliance. The Chancellor has the power to declare war against rogue nations on the behalf of the MCXA if members of the MCXA come under attack due to rogue activity. Duties: The Chancellor shall: # Act as Commander-in-Chief of the military, and issue orders to alliance military forces as necessary. # Act as Chief Executive of the government, and issue orders to the ministries as necessary. # Devolve any or all Chancellorial powers to the Deputy Chancellor at his discretion. # Retain the ability to issue a veto on any decision of the High Council, provided that at least two other High Councillors have voted against the motion at hand. Term of office: The Chancellor is elected to a four-month term. In case of vacancy, the Deputy Chancellor shall become Chancellor until the next election cycle that is more than one week away - at which point they may stand for a four-month term. C. Deputy Chancellor The Deputy Chancellor is a member of the High Council who is responsible for heading the government and representing the alliance in international affairs in the absence of the Chancellor. Upon becoming Chancellor, the Deputy Chancellor shall vacate all other High Council positions. Duties: The Deputy Chancellor shall: # Continue to perform any other High Council or Ministerial duties required. # Assume any or all Chancellorial powers granted to him by the Chancellor. # Act as Chancellor, with the unanimous consent of the High Council, when the Chancellor is absent for more than 48 hours. # Act as Chancellor, automatically, when the Chancellor is absent for more than five days. # Become Chancellor, in case of vacancy in the Chancellor position. Term of office: The Deputy Chancellor shall be appointed by the High Council upon nomination by the Chancellor, and may be removed from this position by the High Council. D. Ministers The Ministers are the officials responsible for the proper operations of their assigned Ministry, and serve under the direction of the High Council. Ministers may also serve in the High Council, but are not automatically members thereof. Duties of each Minister are as follows: Minister of Defense This official is responsible for: # Conducting/executing military operations during times of war # Researching and communicating strategies for use in war. # Regulating military actions and activity # Informing the High Council on current military matters and operations # Directing the Military Corps and its staff # Appointing/Nominating of a Deputy Minister of Defense and submitting the appointee for approval by the High Council. # Overseeing any armament programs # Approving or denying raids and maintaining a list of rules and regulations in regards to raiding. Minister of Foreign Affairs This official is responsible for: # The selection of ambassadors to all alliances # The sending and receiving of embassies # The negotiation of treaties with alliances or submission to the High Council # Informing the High Council on current military matters and operations as they pertain to foreign relations (peace talks, disputes, etc.) Minister of the Interior This official is responsible for: # Upkeep of the alliance roster and appropriate forum masks # Recruitment of outside nations to the alliance # Acceptance or denial of applicants # Education of new members in both nation management and alliance structure, programs, and resources # Overseeing the Department of Communications Minister of Finance This official is responsible for: # Managing and directing the economic growth and stability of the alliance # Organizing alliance-wide growth programs # Overseeing trade, technology, and other financial programs # Directing the distribution of war and rebuilding aid, in consultation with the Minister of Defense Ministers are responsible for appointing their own staff and subordinates. Ministers are also in charge of constructing a document of laws for their ministry's concern. These laws and appointments are subject to oversight by the High Council. Term of office: Ministers shall be appointed by the Chancellor, and may be removed by either the Chancellor or the High Council. In the event that a Minister is removed by the High Council, the High Council shall have exclusive jurisdiction to appoint or remove a replacement for the remainder of the Chancellor's term. E. Court The judicial power of the MCXA to resolve cases and controversies shall be vested in a Chief Justice and such other Justices as the High Council may appoint. Each Justice shall be appointed by the High Council, provided that no Councilor votes against the nominee. A Justice shall continue to serve until they resign, leave the alliance, or are impeached. No Justice may seek or hold any position on the High Council during their term on the Court, nor for four months after the date of their departure from the Court; however, the High Council, by a 2/3 vote, may remove this disability earlier. The Justices shall comprise the Court and the Chief Justice, or his designee, shall conduct its proceedings. The Court shall decide its rules of form and procedure; however, the High Council may veto any new rule or change to a rule. The Court shall impose reasonable, appropriate punishments on wrongdoers. No member shall be convicted of an offense which was not illegal at the time they did it, nor shall the Court rely on any law for its decisions but the Charter, treaties, statutes of the High Council, and the common law. Any member may bring a valid claim against any other member, however, the High Council may assign exclusive or partial power to file, try, and dismiss any criminal claim to one or more prosecutors, who shall serve at the pleasure of the Council. The Court shall also have the power to compel the production of necessary evidence; issue advisory opinions; review acts of the government; grant injunctive relief; and, with the consent of the High Council, and according to rules set by the Council, try and punish non-members or ex-members for offenses against the alliance, its members, its allies, or the Law of Nations(Alliances). F. General Assembly The General Assembly is the aggregate body of all member nations, each holding one vote in the event of referendums, impeachments, and elections. G. Elections & Referendums Elections shall begin on the second Friday of every other month, preceded by a campaign period of appropriate length; both of which shall be overseen by the Chief Elections Officer and any appointed deputies. The Chief Election Officer may be any member of the alliance who is not running for election. They are responsible for the acceptance of nominations, advertisement of the election or referendum, the gathering of votes, and announcement of the final results. They are not permitted to vote, except in case of a tie. Deputy Election Officers may be any member of the alliance who is not running for election. They shall assist the Chief Election Officer in performing his duties, ensure that the vote is counted accurately, and are permitted to vote. In elections for Chancellor, each member may cast one vote. At the end of the voting period, the candidate with the most votes shall become Chancellor. In elections for High Councillors, each member may cast six votes, though each must be for a different candidate. At the conclusion of the voting period, the six candidates with the most votes (not including any newly-elected Chancellor) shall become High Councillors. The voting period for every election or referendum shall be 72 hours. Upon request by any member, and only with good cause shown, the Court may order an extension of time for any election, poll, or other public vote. H. Impeachment Impeachment is the process by which a member of the government is removed from their position. A petition for impeachment must be submitted to the Chief Election Officer along with the names of five sponsors, or may be initiated unilaterally by a Chancellor. All impeachment votes shall be 48 hours in length. Chancellor: Shall be removed by a 2/3 vote of the General Assembly. High Councillors: Shall be removed by a 3/5 vote of the General Assembly. Justices: Shall be removed by a 2/3 vote of the High Council. Any member may, with good cause shown, petition the Chief Justice to suspend the governmental duties, privileges, and powers of any official who is the subject of an impeachment vote. Said suspension, if approved, shall be retroactive to the time of the request and be automatically lifted at the conclusion of the impeachment vote. IV. Military and War The MCXA recognizes a military code of conduct is necessary to ensure honor and organization in wartime. As such the following rules shall be enforced by the High Council: # All declarations of war on aligned nations or alliances must be approved by a majority of the High Council. # Declaration of war on rogue nations must be approved by either a Chancellor, the Minister of Defense (or designated staff thereof), or the High Council. # Nuclear weapons shall not be used unless authorized by any Chancellor or the Minister of Defense. # Any aid to foreign nations at war must be approved by the High Council. # During times of open war, any Chancellor, High Council, or military staff member may designate target(s) free to attack for any period of time. V. Amendments Amendments to this Charter can be proposed by any member of the alliance. They will then be submitted to the Chief Election Officer, who will then present them to the General Assembly for a referendum. Any amendment to the charter must be approved by 3/5 of voters after a 72 hour voting period. VI. Bill of Rights # Recognizing that free and open discussion is necessary for the survival of democracy, unreasonable restrictions shall not be imposed on the freedom of speech or of the press or to petition the government for a redress of grievances. # No member shall be twice put in jeopardy of criminal punishment for the same offense; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself. # In all criminal prosecutions, members shall enjoy the right to a fair and speedy trial; to be informed of the evidence, witnesses, and charges against them; to have compulsory process for obtaining evidence in their favor; to be presumed innocent; and to enlist counsel to assist with their defense, though the alliance is not required to provide counsel. # The enumeration of certain rights in this Charter shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained by the members. VII. Conclusion This document serves to affirm and uphold the values that we accept as central to the beliefs and principles of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. The integrity of the Charter depends on each members responsibility to uphold the Spirit and Meaning of the Document, and this responsibility should not be taken lightly. Category:Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents